Be Careful What you Wish For
by Black Blade 300
Summary: Raiuta Itsumi,Sango Taijiya,Kagome Hirugashi & Kirino Hiroshi are best friends who get the opportunity to witness the hottest teen band performing :Live but when Kiri accidently wishes on a shooting star things start getting more than a little crazy ...


**To all those concerned I do not own Inuyasha in anyway except my dreams. But Raiuta is my very own character that nobody can take without my permission. & so is Kiri **

**=Black Blade 300=**

_**Chapter One**_

**Raiuta P.O.V**

"Itsumi-san , are you paying any attention at all !?" Hitomi-sensei cried in despair. "Sorry sensei" I said sheepishly. "I understand it must be very hard for you to concentrate with that big concert coming up, but this is the last day of school ! How you get straight A's I'll never know" she mumbled the last part under her breath. _Let's go shopping with Kags and Kiri after school _texted Sango _Hell yeah ! We gotta get the perfect outfits for the concert :D _I texted back _OMG I still can't believe Essence ,THE Essence is gonna perform in front of our very own eyes! _I giggled as Iread Kiri's ecstatic note I hurriedly passed it on to Sango who was grinning from ear to ear as she passed it on to Kagome ,before her eyes found another object of interest. I followed her gaze to the clock. 12:29:45 . We exchanged glances before starting the count down.1, I elbowed Kiri, 2,Sango got Kagome's attention, then 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15 and **Summer Vacation Has Begun!!!!!!!**

**Sango P.O.V**

_**At the mall**_

"Okay, we need to find the perfect outfits by 2 o'clock, accessories by 4, and shoes by 5 got it ?"asked Rai "Aye, Aye Captain" saluted Kiri . "Rai 's always so organized and in control that it's impossible to mess up our schedules!" I teased her tweaking her long black hair ,done up in two pigtails at the nape of her neck. "Well since you seem to have to have so much faith in my organizational skills , why don't you go try out your out fit first Hmmm darling" She responded in a voice that always meant trouble. Fuck my damned big mouth.

**2 and a half hours later**

"I'm exhausted" Kiri moaned as she slumped into a beanbag in Rai's personal living room "Well, since we finished 2 hours early I think we can all take a rest don't cha think ?" queried Kagome looking at Rai "Sure you've each got a suite here so you can do what ever you like, shower and meet at the dressing room in…..3 hours" Announced Rai . "Oh and bring your outfits when you come." called Kiri before we each went into our respective rooms.

I was woken up by Kagome's voice blaring out of the intercom . Oh shit I 'd fallen asleep after I'd taken a shower! I hurriedly ran a comb through my hair and ran as fast as I could to the dressing room. I was in front of the doorway when I realised that I'd left my outfit in my room. After a frantic two minutes I finally managed to get to the giant dressing room we all shared "Come on Sango there's no time to waste" cried Kiri from the small sections portioned off for changing. I Hurried into the last section and changed as fast as possible. "Wow Sango I think you set a record !"commented Rai who was the only one out of the portions yet "Well you certainly did a great job picking my outfit" I replied ,ignoring her comment . The deep red halter neck brought out my brown eyes and the tight black leggings complimented it . Even though I rarely ever wore heels I really loved this pair. The red and black bracelet went together perfectly with my nails which I had painted earlier that week . Hmm maybe I should give it a fresh coat. Oh and fix my makeup as well…………….

By the time we'd finished it was already 7:45. I took a good look around at the girls. Kiri wore a tight jungle green vest over a fitting black tee and black miniskirt with a green rim. She also wore green ballet flats and head band. Her blonde hair was carefully tousled and her clear turquoise eyes had a dreamy look to them. Probably dreaming about seeing Essence's bassist Naraku…… . Kagome on the other hand had tied up her hair and was thinking aloud. There was more than one person who knew about her crush on Inuyasha ,one of Essence's guitarists She looked great in a milky white strapless mini dress that brought out her eyes. She had on long dangly earrings an a ton of bangles. As for Rai well she looked simply stunning. The sleeveless violet turtleneck she had on looked perfect with the design of two intertwined dragons on the right leg of her black slacks. one was silver the other was the same shade of violet as her turtleneck. She had on heavy Eyeliner that brought out her emerald green eyes. Her hair flowed down her back and as a finishing touch she had on a long silver chain that came up to her belly with a dragon amulet and a silver watch with matching hoop earrings. She also had on violet platform shoes . The Dragon's certainly bring out her heritage as she's one of the last dragon demons .She doesn't particularly like any of the Essences band though I personally think she'd look great with the band's lead singer and guitarist Sesshomaru .As for me I like the bands drummer Mirouku .I mean he's hot!!! What wouldn't I do to date him ,though He's rumoured to be a flirt "I just wish that could really happen" murmured Kiri "Yeah" whispered Kagome .Wait a Sec are my friends psychic? "Great you just wished on a shooting star" groaned Rai ." But I didn't Know" cried Kiri. "Whatever ,Let's just go or we'll miss the concert" Kagome told her . Oh We're in for the concert of a life time I thought as I walked out of the door.

**Please R&R cuz I'm a total Newbie Here**


End file.
